


if inconvenient, come all the same

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, OR IS IT, Polyamory, Post-Series, Relationship of Convenience, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I need a favour,” Aang tells him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if inconvenient, come all the same

**Author's Note:**

> so. my first explicit fic and it's about a kids show. yikes (in my defence this is set years after the show and both aang and zuko are 100% adults ok)
> 
> i've always thought of aang as trans in my head, and then i had this idea and rolled with it. there is no cheating in this fic - aang/katara and mai/zuko are married, and all couples agree to an open relationship (i.e. aang/zuko). mai/ty lee are also hinted at here, and who knows, maybe katara/mai is a thing too. idek guys. there are probably a gazillion mistakes in here too bc i've only skim read over it lmao but w/e
> 
> title is from this sherlock holmes quote: “Watson. Come at once if convenient. If inconvenient, come all the same.” i'd say i was sorry about the innuendo but i'm not

“I need a favour,” Aang tells him on his visit to the Fire Nation. Zuko raises an eyebrow but sets down his papers all the same. Aang won’t meet his eyes. He takes a deep breath. “Katara and I can’t have children,” he says matter-of-factly, and Zuko’s mouth opens in surprise.

“I’m so sorry, Aang.”

The airbender shrugs. “It’s okay, it’s—it’s something we always knew.” Zuko frowns in confusion. Aang takes another deep breath. And then undoes his britches and pushes them to his knees.

“Aang, what—” And then Zuko sees. He swallows. Aang pulls his pants back up and turns away.

“I’m a boy,” he says with a voice like glass. “I’ve always been a boy.” He waits as if expecting Zuko to deny this. When he doesn’t, he ploughs on. “Katara and I can’t have children, for obvious reasons. So I want you to sleep with me. So we can have kids.”

Zuko blinks. Aang’s back is still turned, but his shoulders are hunched. Zuko gets up from his seat and makes his way around until he’s facing Aang, not speaking until the airbender meets his gaze. “Why me?” he asks carefully. “And why you?” _And not Katara?_ he doesn’t say.

“The world needs more airbenders,” Aang says with a shrug. “And since I’m the last one left I guess it kind of has to be me. Katara agrees.” Zuko waits. “And—you’re my best friend, Zuko. It’s—convenient.” On this last word, Aang looks away, swallowing hard, and Zuko can’t help the sting he feels at the words. He knows how he feels about Aang, and he knows how dangerous this could be for him, but he also knows that there’s really only one answer he can give.

“Okay,” he says, trying not to feel hurt when Aang glances back at him, obviously shocked at his acceptance. “I need to make sure Mai’s fine with it first, but if she is—okay.” He reaches out and clasps Aang’s forearm, the airbender returning the gesture and smiling. “You’re my best friend too. I’ll do anything for you.” Aang’s smile falters and Zuko pulls back. He’s said too much. This isn’t—this isn’t a declaration of love, it’s _convenience._ The word is bitter in Zuko’s mouth. He gives Aang a shaky smile before excusing himself to go find Mai.

“Just as long as you know what you’re getting yourself into,” is what she says, and he stares. She’s lying back on her sun lounge, eyes closed against the light. Zuko hesitates.

“Are you sure? I don’t—I can tell him no, if you don’t want me to. You’re my wife. I love you.”

“But you love him too, don’t you?” At Zuko’s shocked silence, Mai opens her eyes and sits up, looking wryly at her husband. “What, you think I didn’t notice? Come on, Zuko, you’ve always been a terrible liar.”

“Mai, I’m sorry—”

“Don’t be,” she says simply, standing and stretching her arms above her head. “There’s room in our hearts for more than one person, silly.”

Zuko frowns. “That’s a very Ty Lee thing to say.” Mai stares at him for a long moment, one eyebrow raised, and then Zuko gets it. “Oh. _Oh._ ” She laughs quietly.

“Aang and I might not have that much in common, but we both care about you, Zuko. We both love you, and that’s good enough for me.”

“He doesn’t—we’re not—” Zuko swallows and looks away. “He doesn’t love me, Mai. Not like that.” She makes a considering noise in the back of her throat.

“Whatever you say, dear,” she tells him, patting his cheek, before lying back down on the sun lounge and closing her eyes. Zuko stares at her for a long moment before bending down to kiss her on the lips and whisper a soft _thank you._ He turns and heads out of the room.

Mai smiles.

 

 

*

 

 

Aang comes to his bedchamber the next night. Zuko lets him in without a word and sits on the mattress. Aang remains standing, and hesitates. His hands are curled into fists by his sides and there’s a bead of sweat trickling down his left temple. Zuko hasn’t seen him this nervous since Sozin’s comet. He looks terrified.

“We don’t have to do this,” Zuko tells him, trying to make his voice gentle and ignoring the pounding of his heartbeat that he’s almost positive Aang can hear. “You could—find someone else, or we can work something else out, I’m sure there’s something.” Aang is still looking at him and there’s a look a little like heartbreak in his eyes. “I don’t want to hurt you,” Zuko whispers, the truth spilling out, and looks away.

Aang doesn’t move for a few long moments. Zuko wishes he could just sink down into the mattress and disappear. This was a terrible idea.

But then he feels a hand brush gently against his cheek. It settles just above his jaw and Zuko feels Aang’s fingers like a salve against his scar. No-one’s ever touched it like this before. Like it’s something to be loved, and worshipped, instead of hated and ignored. Zuko turns his head and kisses Aang’s palm. He hears a sharp intake of breath, and then a shaky sigh, almost like a laugh, and then Aang is kissing him.

It isn’t what Zuko thought it would be like. Aang is the Avatar, and Zuko has seen what he can do, and even as a kid he was always full of restless, bouncing energy. This is different. Aang kisses like he has all the time in the world, like Zuko is precious, like they’re not two of the most powerful men in the world but have bones made of porcelain. Aang kisses like a gentle spring breeze, and it takes Zuko a moment to realise that there _is_ a breeze rustling the bedsheets and window curtains. He pulls back with a laugh and Aang rocks back on his heels, frowning.

“You’re airbending,” Zuko explains, and watches in delight as Aang’s cheeks turn red. “It’s okay, I’m not mad.” He ducks his head until Aang meets his eyes again. “I think it’s sweet, actually. Better you than me, anyway.” Aang gives a considering glance to everything flammable in the room and then looks back at Zuko, eyes shining.

“We wouldn’t want that to happen, would we?” he says, and to Zuko’s ears it sounds like a challenge. They kiss again. It’s firmer this time, almost like Aang is trying to push a piece of himself under Zuko’s skin and keep it there forever. Zuko falls back against the headboard, dragging Aang on top of him, and lying down against each other again the kiss slows, gentles, breaks apart until they’re just looking at each other with their foreheads pressed against one another and noses squished to the side. With shaky fingers, Aang reaches up and starts to unbutton Zuko’s shirt and collar, sliding off to one side so he can reach the hem. He pushes it off Zuko’s shoulders with hands that are as hot as brands against Zuko’s skin, and dumps it on the floor beside the bed. Aang swallows heavily and Zuko’s eyes track the movement of his throat. Slowly, so Aang has plenty of time to refuse, Zuko reaches out and slides Aang’s robe off his shoulder, so that it pools at his waist in a river of red and yellow fabric, the colour of fire. Zuko traces a finger along the half-moon scars on each side of Aang’s chest, before bending forward and following his finger with his lips. Against him, Aang shudders, and then Zuko’s being pushed back down on the bed with Aang on top of him as they both fumble at each other’s trousers in what feels like a fever dream. In fact, Zuko’s pretty sure he’s had dreams about this exact moment, and it makes him flush just thinking of them. Aang catches sight of his reddening chest and laughs, learning forward to press a soft and smiling kiss against his lips in a moment of stillness. Zuko closes his eyes and tries to save this memory forever.

Their trousers come off pretty quickly after that, Aang sending them to the corner of the room with a quick and violent gust of wind. He looks at Zuko with red cheeks and glowing eyes and Zuko suddenly feels nervous, anxious like he hasn’t been in years, but before his gaze can skitter away from Aang’s the airbender reaches out a gentle hand, the same one that had pressed against Zuko’s scar, and lays it on his chest right over his heart. Judging by the way Aang is smiling, Zuko knows he can feel how fast it’s beating. “I have you,” Aang says softly, so quietly Zuko almost misses the words, and then they’re kissing again and nothing else matters except the taste of Aang, the feel of him against Zuko’s hips, the soft little slide of his ankles as they tuck themselves around Zuko’s shins. Zuko’s dick brushes up against Aang’s entrance and they both let out a strangled gasp, breaking the kiss and clutching at one another so hard their fingers are bound to leave marks.

Zuko meets Aang’s eyes. They’re soft and hesitant again, a blinding blue, and if Zuko makes a mistake now he knows he’ll regret it for the rest of his life. So he asks, “are you sure?” while tracing his fingers up and down the arrow tattoos on Aang’s arms. Aang’s gaze turns steely and determined, and he gives Zuko a firm and resounding kiss.

“I’m sure,” he says, and means it. Zuko smiles into their next kiss before reaching into the drawer by his bedside for the oil. Aang laughs as he fumbles the container, taking it from Zuko’s fingers and kissing him palm gently, before unscrewing the cap himself and pouring a decent amount into his hands. It glows in the soft light of the fireplace, and Zuko should say something about Aang not having to do this, they can figure something else out, but then Aang’s hands are on his dick and slick with oil and Zuko forgets his own name for a moment.

“If you don’t stop,” he manages to pant out, eyes screwed shut, “this’ll be over way too quickly.” Unwillingly, a jet of flame shoots out from Zuko’s clenched fists and lights the curtains on fire. Zuko opens his eyes to see Aang douse the flames with a quick wave of his hand, looking delighted as he does so.

“Better me than you, huh?” he teases, and Zuko rolls his eyes, and then they’re kissing and clutching each other tightly and Aang lets out the gentlest of groans when Zuko finally, finally, eases himself inside.

It’s uncomfortable at first. Aang shifts around on top of him and Zuko can’t keep his eyes open, and then Aang starts to giggle and Zuko can’t help but laugh too and it’s all a bit of a ridiculous, awkward mess that could only ever happen with someone like Aang.

And then Aang shifts just right, and the both of them gasp, and suddenly they’re not laughing anymore. “Move,” Zuko groans out, pushing his head back into the pillow and with all his willpower stopping himself from flipping them over and fucking into Aang until they both pass out. Aang licks his lips and lets out a soft little sigh.

“Are you sure?” he whispers against Zuko’s mouth, teasing again, but before Zuko can protest Aang is moving and the only words Zuko seems to be able to say are _Aang,_ and _oh, God_ , and _please._ It’s too intense. All of Zuko’s senses are fired up, reaching out and flooding with Aang, with his scent and his taste and the feel of him around Zuko’s dick and the way their mouths fit together like two puzzle pieces. Aang’s movements become quicker, jerkier, and Zuko follows suit, until he’s clutching hard at Aang’s shoulder and telling him, “I’m about to—,” and then he whites out.

He opens his eyes to Aang lying beside him, breathing heavily. His cheeks are flushed to a brilliant red and they make his blue arrow stand out even more sharply. Zuko reaches out a hand to trace the tip and Aang’s eyes flutter open sleepily, a slow grin spreading across his lips.

“Hey,” he whispers, and Zuko smiles.

“Hey,” he says back, leaning forward and nosing at Aang until he opens his mouth and they’re kissing again, long and slow and lazy. They break apart after a few long minutes, and Zuko tries to remember when he last felt this happy.

“So,” Aang says softly, playing with the bedsheet between them, “I guess now you know I was lying.”

Zuko tilts his head in confusion. “About what?”

“About you being convenient,” Aang says, meeting Zuko’s gaze. “You were never just convenient for me, Zuko. You never have been.”

Zuko’s heart swells and he leans in to kiss Aang again, soft and gentle. “Me neither,” he says against Aang’s lips, and then kisses him again, for good measure. “I’m a little bit in love with you, Avatar Aang.”

“And I’m a little bit in love with you, Firelord Zuko.” This time it’s Aang who kisses him, and kisses him, and kisses him, and to Zuko, it feels like coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> ...and then aang gets pregnant and he and katara and zuko and mai are all happy together bye


End file.
